El cambio en mi vida
by KSfanss
Summary: Nadie nunca imagino que la vida de dos actores famosos iba cambiar dentro de algunos meses... Espero que le guste la historia Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... y la historia es obra de mi imaginación
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Estaba en la cima de mi carrera, tengo una familia hermosa, amo a mis padres y a mis hermanos mucho, tengo un novio maravilloso aunque al principio no queríamos decir nada de nuestra relación.

Nunca imagine que a mis 22 años mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente, ya no era solo yo, ahora va a ver otra persona a quien cuidar, no se si voy a ser capaz de asumir esta responsabilidad tan grande, a demás no como decírselo a él, que también esta en la cima de su carrera, no se como va reaccionar…. Lo único que se es que mi vida dará un giro en 360 grados

Continuara…..

Espero que les guste….

Besos….


	2. NOTA

**Nota:**

No creo que publique muy pronto, tengo que ir a la escuela y falta poco para que empiecen las pruebas nuevamente, y aun me faltan cosas de primer cap.

Espero que pueda publicar pronto

Besoss!


	3. ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Capítulo 1: ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Aquí estoy esperando el resultado del test de embarazo, había pasado 1 minuto, todavía quedaban 4, se preguntan quien soy yo ¿Cierto?, bueno me presento soy Kristen Stewart, y se deben preguntar porque estoy esperando el resultado de un maldito test de embarazo, bueno tengo la sospecha, mejor dicho la certeza que estoy embarazada, como lo se, fácil hace como 2 semanas empecé con náuseas, apenas me despierto tengo que correr al baño a vomitar, a demás en la semana me he desmayado dos veces y también tengo 15 días de retraso y eso es mucho, ya habían pasado 3 minutos, quedan 2, que haré si de verdad estoy embarazada, es ovio que lo voy a tener, nos soy capaz de abortar, como se le diré a mis padres… oh oh …. Como se lo diré a él, y si cuando me refiero a él, hablo de Robert Pattinson, mi amado novio, es ovio que le diré que va a ser padre, lo que me preocupa es como se lo diré y como va a reaccionar.

Ya es hora, ya pasaron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida, necesito saber si de verdad estoy embarazada, di vuelta el test y vi lo que salía, había una cruz, eso quiere decir que embarazada, osea voy a ser madre, antes de decirle a Robert, tengo que ir al doctor, pesque mi celular y llame a mi ginecólogo para pedir hora

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?- me preguntó la secretaria, con tono aburrido

-Quiero pedir hora para el doctor Campbell- le conteste

-Por supuesto, puede venir hoy a las 16:00 hrs. A nombre de quien- me pregunto

-Kristen Stewart- le dije

-Ok, srta. Stewart nos vemos en la tarde- y con eso colgó

Eran las 15:20 tengo 30 minutos para arreglarme, me coloque un jeans pitillo una polera morada junto con mis adoradas converse y me dispuse a salir de mi casa (En poner eso me demore 20 minutos)

Cuando llegue a la consulta del doctor, todos me miraban sorprendidos porque yo estaba ahí, ya estaba acostumbrada, así que me da ya me da lo mismo, llegue donde la secretaria y le dije que ya había llegado

-Buenas tardes soy Kristen- le dije de modo cortés

-Buenas tardes, el doctor ya te va atender- me conteste

Como a los 5 minutos me llamo el doctor

-Buenos Kristen que te trae por aquí- me pregunto

-Lo que pasa, es que me hice un test de embarazo y salió positivo- le conteste con un poco de timidez

-Y haz tenido algún síntoma- me preguntó

-He tenido náuseas y me he desmayado dos veces en la semana – le conteste

-Y haz tenido algún retraso- me pregunto

-Si, de 15 días-Le dije

-Eso es bastante, ven vamos a hacerte una ecografía, para estar seguros- me dijo y me llevo a otro salón, donde había una camilla y una máquina rara

-Levántate la polera- me dijo y tomo una botella que estaba al lado de la máquina- el gel puede estar un poco helado- me dijo y lo esparció por mi vientre, la verdad es que estaba un poco helado, y paso una cosa rara por encima del gel, no entendía nada de lo que salía en la pantalla que estaba en al pared

-Ves ese puntito en la imagen- me pregunto-Ese es tu hijo, definitivamente estas embarazada, tienes unas 6 semanas de gestación- me comento- Tienes que tomarte un comprimido de ácido fólico todos los días-Después de decir eso me paso una receta- No vemos en un mes- se despidió

Después de comprar el ácido fólico me fui a mi casa, y me puse a pensar en mi futuro bebe, y como le diría a mi novio que va a ser padre dentro de unos 7 meses y medio, ya no me preocupaba tanto como le iba a decir, lo único que me importaba es que mi bebito o bebita estuviera bien.

_Review?_

_Aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero que les guste_

_**Lili4ever: **Voy a tratar de publicar pronto_

__:_ Si la voy a continuar, tan pronto como me sea posible_

_**KatVanwyngardenMansen: **Aquí el primer capítulo _

Besos!…


	4. Juntos por siempre

Capítulo 2: Juntos por siempre

Me queda gran parte del día pensando como lo iba a hacer con la promoción de la segunda parte de Amanecer, sacando mis propias cuentas en esas fechas tendrí meses de embarazo y se me complicaba el hecho que no podía volar, tengo que ir obligatoriamente a la premier de Los Ángeles, y lo otro en lo estaba pensando es como le voy a decir a Rob que iba a ser padre, se lo tenía que decir es su derecho saber, me preocupaba mucho como iba a reaccionar, de pronto me empecé a quedar dormida, mi cama es de dos plazas, muy cómoda, lo único que pensé fue que ahora no había nada mas importante que me pequeño o pequeña.

No se cuanto tiempo me dormí, el sonido del timbre me despertó, no se quien puede ser, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo mi amado novio cuando abrí la puerta, el entro de inmediato y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá

-Hola Rob- le conteste con la voz aún patosa por mi siesta

- ¿Te desperté?- me pregunto

-No, no te preocupes, pensé que no ibas a venir- le dije con un tierno puchero

- Y dejarte sola nunca, has estado muy cansada últimamente, y de desmayaste dos veces, debes ir al medico, cariño- me dijo con tono preocupado, lo que l no sabia es que yo ya fui al medico, y ya se lo que tengo

-Emmmm….. Amor tengo que decirte algo- le dije, con un poco de nerviosismo, mejor temprano que tarde, así me sacaba un peso de encima

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Ya fui a medico…. Esta tarde- le dije, estaba muy nerviosa

- Y que tienes, amor dime

-Este… estoy embarazada- le dije de una vez

-Embarazada- repitió con asombro- Voy a ser padre-dijo, yo asentí, inmediatamente me abrazo con fuerza- Gracias, de verdad gracias Kris- me dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos

-¿No estas molesto?-le pregunte con un poco de miedo- Porque he de estarlo, preciosa, me vas a hacer padre, voy a tener una mini copia tuya- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Ya lo veremos, aunque yo quiero una mini copia de mi adorado novio-le dije molestándolo, me da lo mismo que sea, solo quiero que este sanito

- No se supone que tu aún no querías tener hijo- me dijo con un poco de miedo, no se porque, la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes tener un hijo todavía, pero desde que se que en mi vientre estaba creciendo el fruto nuestro inmenso amor

-Si es cierto, pero desde que se que estoy embarazada no dejo de pensar en como va ser lo único que quiero es que pase rápido el tiempo para tenerlo en mis brazos conmigo aquí- le dije con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos por parte de las malditas hormonas

-Hablando de eso, con toda esta emoción se me olvido preguntarte ¿Cuánto tienes?- me pregunto

- 6 semanas, osea que en unos 7 meses y medio nuestras vidas van a cambiar radicalmente- le dije

- Y nos convertiremos en una familia muy feliz- me dijo y no pude evitar se dos lagrimas se me escurrieran por los ojos- Hey ¿Por qué lloras, preciosa?- me pregunto mientras secaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas- No se, por parte son las malditas hormonas y porque estoy muy feliz- le conteste soltando una risitas- Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo- me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza- Pues te amo mucho, a ti también te amo pequeño- dijo mientras besaba mi vientre repetidas veces- Otra cosa como lo vamos a hacer con la promo de Amanecer

La verdad que no había pensado mucho ese tema, estoy en un dilema muy grande

-No lo se, es ovio que no podre viajar, pero tengo que ir si o si a la premier de Los Ángeles, no tengo otra opción

- Es cierto, si no será falta de contratado, cambiando de tema, Como se lo vamos a decir a tus padres- me pregunto

- No se, sé que mis hermanos se lo tomaran bien, pero mis padres no se como se lo irán a tomar, bueno en verdad el que mas me preocupa es mi papá, es un poco celoso

-Eres su única princesa, siempre te va a proteger y querer lo mejor para ti

- Tienes razón, y como crees que se lo tomaran tus padres- eso de verdad me ponía muy nerviosa

-Mis hermanas se mueren por ser tías y mis papas por ser abuelos, así que yo creo que se lo tomaran bien, podemos aprovechar que vamos a ir a verlos y les decimos que te parece, amor?

- Me parece, lo único malo de eso es que después nos vamos a separar- le dije haciendo un tierno puchero – Va a ser por poco tiempo hermosa- me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

-Pero te vamos a extrañar mucho

-Yo igual, los voy a extrañar a los dos muchísimo, pero después vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos los tres- dijo haciendo tiernos mimitos en mi aún plano vientre-Cuando les dirás a tu familia

-No se

- Porque no vamos mañana a la casa de tus padres y aprovechamos de decirles al tiro la noticia- era buena idea non tengo porque negarla, pero estaba muy nerviosa-Bueno si no quieres…- era mejor decírselos luego, así me sacaba un peso de encima, no podía estar nerviosa, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi bebé

-Vamos mañana a almorzar con mis padres- le dije ya decidida- Voy a llamar a mi mamá para avisarle- le di un beso y pesque mi celular, marqué el número de mi mamá y a los 3 pitidos costesto

-Hola Kris ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó

-Bien y ¿Tú mamá?

- Bien, y ¿Para que me llamaste?, no es que me moleste ni nada

-Te llamaba para decirte que mañana vamos a ir a almorzar con ustedes

-¿Vienes con Robert?

-Si mamá

-No hay problema, mañana nos vemos- y colgó

-Amor vamos a acostarnos tengo sueño- le dije a Rob y de verdad tenía sueño- Por supuesto, vamos- me tomo de las manos y nos fuimos a mi habitación, nos pusimos nuestras pijamas (Rob tenía unas acá) y nos metimos a mi cama, me acurruque en su pecho y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazo-Voy a extrañar dormir así cuando me salga panza- le dije y de verdad iba a extrañar dormir así- No te preocupes, preciosa, va a ser por poco tiempo, hasta mañana, princesa- me dijo- hasta mañana amor- me dio un beso y caí en la inconciencia

Me desperté y mire el reloj que estaba en el velador al lado de mi cama, eran las 6 de la mañana, casi siempre me despierto a esta hora, no me acuerdo mucho lo que soñé anoche, pero si me acuerdo que soñé con mi futuro hijo o hija, como ya era costumbre, me empecé a sentir mal y tuve que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar, al poco rato llego Rob y empezó a acariciar mi espalda , cuando me sentí mejor me levante de al lado de la taza del baño y me lavé los dientes

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por estoy- me dijo mi Rob

-No importa, es normal, ya se me van a pasar- le conteste y nos fuimos a acostar un ratito más

Ya estamos de nuevo en mi cama, en la misma posición que anoche

-Quien iba a decir que iba a ser íbamos a ser padre- dijo después de un largo cómodo silencio

-Nadie, yo jamás pensé iba a ser mamá a los 22

-Ni yo a los 26

-No eres tan joven tampoco- le dije molestándolo un poco

-Hey, no seas mala- me dijo con un tierno puchero- pero me amas igual

-Sip y mucho, pero otra personita te esta ganando, mi amor- le conteste y después le di un beso

-Ah verdad, una personita chiquitita- contesto y después acaricio mi vientre, definitivamente me saque la lotería con este hombre- te parece si vamos a tomar desayuno

-Bueno

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-mmm.. tostadas con leche

- Pues tostadas y leche tendrás

Desayunamos conversando y riéndonos de la cosas chistosas que decíamos, así pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Nota

Chicas escribo esta nota únicamente para decirles que me cree un Blog donde voy a igual voy a subir mis historias y también para decirles que me falta poco para terminar el tercer capítulo y en cualquier momento lo puedo subir

El blog es el siguiente:

ksfanss . blogspot . com ( sin espacios), nos leemos luego


End file.
